


Все романы начинаются тайно

by alfredcorvus



Category: Bumble Beezy, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Пять раз, когда Олег влюблялся и любил всеобъемлюще и беззаветно день, год или несколько часов, и один раз когда понял, что нужно что-то менять.





	1. 1. Привязанность

**Author's Note:**

> Название - отсылка к песне Обе Две - Все романы
> 
> Все романы начинаются тайно:  
Это судороги или объятья?  
Путаюсь, путаю, невнятно,  
Верни обратно, пора обратно.

Олегу Москва не понравилась с первого взгляда. И небо другое, и воздух, не говоря уже о часовом поясе и валюте. Хотя Узбекистан нравился ему еще меньше. Точнее перспектива провести там всю жизнь. Нет, он, конечно, такой родной, но душный, Ташкент любил, хоть и рьяно мечтал оттуда вырваться. А теперь ему исполнилось восемнадцать, и на руках был диплом медицинского колледжа, с отличием между прочим! Который он хотел предъявить прямо на паспортном контроле, мол, смотрите, я не благоустраивать столицу еду, а поступать. В нем с самого детства сидела до жути банальная мечта — стать не космонавтом, конечно, но врачом. Людям помогать.  
Родители к идее поступать не куда-нибудь, а сразу в Москву, отнеслись... спокойно. Наверняка решили, что шишек набьет и вернется, но вслух ничего не сказали. Олег и сам понимал, что парню из Ташкента нельзя так просто взять и поступить в столицу, да еще и на медицинский факультет, но все-таки хоть немного поддержки близких не помешало бы. Хотя... стойкое ощущение, что здесь в него не верят, дало мощный пинок — доказать, что он и сам все может.  
И доказал ведь! В начале августа увидел списки на зачисление, а уже через несколько часов смотрел на свой билет на самолет до Москвы. И продолжал смотреть каждый день, представляя, что уже очень скоро все изменится. Олег, конечно, не мечтал о типичной студенческой жизни, ее прелести он пережил еще на первом курсе колледжа. Все эти пьянки-гулянки, тусовки, совместные выезды... Терновой слишком быстро понял, что это не про него.  
Но если раньше, распрощавшись с одногруппниками, он мог всегда сбежать домой, то тут бежать было некуда. Перспектива жить в общежитии страшила Олега похлеще всех трудностей в учебе вместе взятых. Домашний же мальчик, приученный, что вот тебе и завтрак, и обед, и ужин, чай всегда заварен, а одежда постирана и заботливо поглажена. И комнату он свою только с братом привык делить, которой все косяки знает, с которым не страшно и перед которым не стыдно, а тут кто-то чужой. И кто — не угадаешь: тусовщик, громкий и надоедливый, или жуткий задрот, лентяй, обросший грязными вещами и пустыми упаковками из-под еды, или заядлый спортсмен. Толкая дверь в комнату, его комнату как минимум на ближайший год, Олег невольно задержал дыхание. Вот она — новая жизнь, начинающаяся прямо здесь и сейчас.   
Окей, накручивая себя, Терновой не далеко ушел от правды. Вид комнаты его не устроил, хотя стоило насторожиться еще на входе в общежитие. Помещение само по себе крохотное даже для одного человека, да еще и так загроможденное, что шаг страшно ступить, не своротив что-нибудь. Обои на стенах разномастные и отклеивающиеся кусками, пол скрипучий, ковер отвратительно грязный, а от одного взгляда на окно хотелось сразу запастись дополнительным одеялом. Олег и так в этой Москве постоянно мерз.  
Но ладно, Терновой вроде как обещал себе решать проблемы по мере их поступления. А главной его проблемой сейчас был сосед. К счастью, один, но зато занявший собой все пространство. На одной кровати — гора непонятного тряпья, на другой — гитарный чехол.  
— Одна из них, наверное, моя? — стоило проявить хоть толику дружелюбия, но как раз с этим у Олега были проблемы.  
— А? — парень его, кажется, даже не заметил, все копался в огромном чемодане, а теперь обернулся, уставившись на Тернового недовольным взглядом. — Ты вообще кто?  
— Я Олег, — диалог выходил каким-то дебильным, хотя парня, в упор пялящегося на него, это вроде ничуть не смущало. — Буду здесь жить. В этой комнате.  
— Я кровать уже выбрал, если что, — он наигранно виновато улыбнулся, протягивая руку. — Я Макс, кстати. Максим Анисимов. Владивосток.  
— Олег, — зачем-то еще раз повторил Терновой, пожимая руку в ответ. — Ташкент.  
— «Олег» и «Ташкент» не очень вяжется. Это что, какой-нибудь Казахстан?  
— Столица Узбекистана.  
— Да похуй, — как ни в чем не бывало отмахнулся Макс.  
— Ты на медицинском?  
— Ну, это ж общага меда... — тот вновь просканировал его, теперь, видимо, оценивая на тупость. — Так что представь себе — да.  
— А... Ну-у-у, здорово. Да, — Олег был уверен, что сосед с удовольствием записал его в число... как бы помягче сказать, приезжих, и двух слов связать не способных, так что поспешил заткнуться. Тем более ему сейчас и кроме разговоров было чем заняться.  
Хотя заправляя освобожденную от чужих вещей кровать, разбирая чемодан и складывая одежду в шкаф, он все равно то и дело поглядывал на Макса. Который своим обустройством на новом месте заниматься не спешил. Что-то вытаскивал, затем отвлекался на звенящий телефон, долго залипал в нем, снова возвращался к чемодану, и так по кругу.  
Помимо чемодана у Анисимова была разве что гитара, которая перекочевала с кровати Олега и заняла свое место в углу у батареи. Макс в принципе был похож на музыканта. То есть так стереотипно Олег себе их и представлял. Отросшие волосы, дурацкая челка на пол лица, неровная щетина, которая неясно когда в последний раз бритву видела. Только глаза прозрачно голубые, будто детские, в образ никак не вписывались. Олегу так и хотелось заглянуть в них еще раз и все-таки раскусить — кто перед ним.  
Правда за весь следующий семестр сделать это так и не удалось. Учеба сразу накрыла с головой. Он совсем по-книжному засиживался за домашкой допоздна, зубрил лекции и все равно с третьего раза сдавал латынь. Но сдавал же! Олег считал, что упорство рано или поздно приведет его к цели, и старался не отвлекаться на побочные факторы студенческой жизни. А их в шумной общаге было предостаточно.   
Он все же привык к домашнему комфорту. И пусть ехал сюда с четким пониманием, что никто с ним нянчиться и подушку перед сном взбивать не будет, все равно надеялся обустроиться с минимальным уютом. Но, увы, за пределами трех квадратных метров, доставшихся ему, любое представление о нормальных условиях с грохотом рушилось. Грязь, пыль, снующие тараканы, постоянный запах еды с кухни, грохочущая музыка, а главное — куча малознакомых людей...  
Первую пару недель было совсем тяжко. Хотелось вернуться домой, ну или хоть сбежать куда-нибудь... Вот только прятаться негде. Терновому в Москве податься было некуда, а чем забить тот минимум свободного времени, выпадающий на долю первокурсника, кроме чтения книг и попыток углубиться в учебу сверх необходимого, он попросту не знал. Поэтому, порой не придумав ничего лучше, просто лежал в кровати, накрывшись с головой и думая — станет ли со временем лучше? Сможет ли он привыкнуть к такому хаосу?   
Макс привносил в него свои нотки. Конечно, идеальным соседом тот не был. В первое время так вообще мог притащить кого-нибудь нового перекантоваться или девушку с собой привести. Терновой в такие моменты предпочитал незаметно ретироваться и часик-другой провести в столовой в компании со сладким чаем. На Макса за такие выходки он по большей части не обижался, принимая правила. Тем более тот всегда минут за двадцать до подобного визита писал что-то вроде «можно?» или, если совсем приперло, «погода отличная. мож прогуляешься?». Даже если на улице шел проливной дождь, Олег отказать не мог. Понимал, что для студента в общаге такой стиль жизни — норма, и то, что он сам в него не вписывается, только его проблемы. В остальном же Анисимов не докучал, и на том спасибо.  
Если бы тогда Олегу сказали, что они начнут общаться не на уровне «привет-пока», а по-настоящему, если бы сказали, что они станут едва ли не друзьями, он бы только посмеялся. Но время расставило все по местам. Макс как настоящий кот нагулялся и после своих похождений и сомнительных тусовок все чаще отлеживался в комнате, а Олег устал играть умника, зацикленного на учебе, и держать оборону.  
Если поначалу они перекидывались лишь фразами вроде «окно открой» или «и мою кружку помой», то к началу зимы уже на пару уплетали сосиски в тесте и, как это бывает, трепались обо все и ни о чем. Больше всего Олегу нравилось уже лежа в кровати слушать бесконечные и не очень-то правдоподобные истории Анисимова. С тем за восемнадцать лет чего только не случалось! И походы, и маленькое кораблекрушение, и поездка в Японию. А вот что нравилось в Олеге Максу оставалось загадкой. Но что-то ведь заставляло его проводить время с Терновым? Хотелось верить, что не только аккуратно переписанные конспекты и готовые ответы к зачетам. Анисимов и сам стал... тянуться, что ли. Точнее тянуть Олега в противоположную от их комнаты сторону: вытаскивал на сомнительные тусовки, знакомил с людьми, понимая, наверное, что главный враг — одиночество.  
А Терновому больше одиноко не было. Его полностью устраивала компания Максима. Он к своему вечно чем-то недовольному соседу привязался и, когда пришло время разъезжаться на каникулы, заранее знал — будет скучать. Макс улетал во Владивосток, Олег тоже возвращался домой к родным, и прощаться было как-то неловко и тяжело.   
Но еще тяжелей было после нескольких недель домашнего тепла и уюта, познав в сравнении все «прелести» самостоятельной жизни, снова возвращаться в холодную февральскую Москву, в полупустое общежитие, где с окон дует, сколько не заклеивай. К концу года только-только вынырнувший из тоски, привыкший к новому месту и новым людям Олег снова чувствовал как погружается в вязкую меланхолию. Только на этот раз человека, способного его хоть как-то растормошить, не было рядом.  
Макс, с присущим ему пофигизмом, сообщил, что вернется из Владивостока не раньше чем через неделю после начала семестра. Так что первые несколько дней Терновой честно пытался насладиться одиночеством, о котором так мечтал в прошлом семестре. Но не вышло... Анисимов настолько сросся в его понимании с этой крохотной захламленной комнатой, что без него было пусто и тоскливо. И это учитывая, что они могли не разговаривать сутками, видеться только рано утром перед парами или когда загулявший Максим с грохотом ломился в запертую дверь. Одно его присутствие или даже знание, что вот-вот он, снова недовольный всем вокруг, вернется домой, успокаивало Олега и вселяло уверенность, что он все-таки не один.   
Поэтому как только входная дверь противно заскрипела, Олег, не раздумывая, как верный пес, бросился встречать друга. Больше никого в их берлогу поздней ночью занести не могло. Больше никто так отборно материться, грохоча чемоданом, не умел.  
— О-о-ох, Олеж, — бросив пожитки у входа, Максим стиснул его в объятьях. Очень крепких, теплых. Терновой никогда так людей не обнимал, слишком искренне, слишком... лично, но прижался в ответ. — А ты чего под одеялом кантуешься? Только не говори, что снова плакал всю ночь?  
— Я... Придурок что ли?! — Олег шутливо пихнул друга под ребра. — Здесь холодно — жесть.  
— Ага, конечно, так и поверил, — перекинув руку через его плечо, Макс уселся на кровать, утягивая Тернового за собой. — Че случилось? Мне что ли не рад? Ворвался в твою избу-дрочильню?  
— Че... Чего?! — Терновой по этим подколам искренне скучал. — Да общага ж... Ничего не изменилось.  
— И твои загоны, видимо, тоже, — с видом философа подытожил Макс. — Забей. Не мы первые, не мы последние. Скоро снова привыкнешь засыпать под музон и в душе за две минуты мыться, пока вода холодная не пошла.  
— Или вообще не мыться...  
— Эй, сейчас договоришься и останешься без подарочков, — хлопнул его по колену, Анисимов поднялся и направился к чемодану. — Я тебе привез кое-что. От бати между прочим.  
— Серьезно? — вроде совершенно банальный знак внимания, но Терновой отчего-то поплыл. Он сам Максу из дома ничего привезти не сообразил. Но это ладно, можно отдать мед, который мама с собой передала... А вот Анисимов о нем подумал и... как же это было приятно. Он и представить не мог.  
— А то, — Макс вручил увесистую банку с, насколько Олег понял, красной икрой. — Дары Дальнего Востока. Знал, что коньяк для поднятия тонуса ты не возьмешь. А зря. И посидели бы, и согрелись...  
— И так все хорошо, — теперь уже Олег под давлением нахлынувших нежных чувств сгреб Макса в объятиях. — Спасибо.  
Он и сам не заметил в какой момент привязанность к этому человеку стала настолько болезненной, что без его присутствия было совсем тяжело. Чувства, которые рождались внутри во время бестолковых посиделок за чаем, или глупая радость от того, что тебя взяли с собой в поход в соседний магазин за сигаретами, сбивали Олега с толку. Он не хотел, но давился вздохом, замирал в ответ на каждый дежурно-дружеский жест вроде приготовленного на завтрак бутерброда. Безотчетная влюбленность в ответ на элементарное внимание и доброту. Не то чтобы Олег был шокирован этим открытием. Он и раньше чувствовал, что нечто подобное прячется где-то на задворках его сознания. Только старался не думать об этом, не циклиться на том, кто его привлекает и к кому тянет.   
А к Максиму Тернового определенно тянуло. Анисимову, конечно, знать об этом не полагалось. Их общение открытые в себе чувства изменить не должны были. Тем более Олега и так все устраивало: объятия, двусмысленные шутки, приступы нежности на пьяную голову... Он не претендовал на большее и прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что для Макса так относиться к другу — в порядке вещей.   
И как же нелепо в свете этой влюбленности выглядели попытки Анисимова пристроить Олега в чьи-нибудь нежные девичьи руки. Тот постоянно ворчал, приговаривая, что он совсем себя не жалеет и как будущий врач должен понимать, что хоть какая-то личная жизнь необходима. Олег это и правда понимал, порой даже сдавался под натиском, позволяя Максу вытащиться себя на очередную тусовку под предлогом «пора с кем-то замутить!».  
Учитывая абсолютное неумение Тернового общаться с девушками — идея заранее провальная. К тому же максимум, что могло обломиться на сомнительном квартирнике — быстрый перепих в чьей-нибудь спальне. Олег так не мог. Мегаполис, естественно, прогибал под себя, но какие-то принципы, вдолбленные в голову с детства, оставались нерушимы. Да и банально не интересовали его девицы, пьющие паленый виски на кухне или сосущиеся в ванной под тренькание гитары из гостиной. Эти бесчисленные музы Максима, с которыми тот по очереди знакомил Олега, подмигивая и довольно улыбаясь, мол, дерзай. Но Олег предоставленными возможностями не пользовался, разве что однажды поцеловался с одной из приятельниц Анисимова, но дальше дело не зашло благодаря тому же Максу, постоянно вьющемуся поблизости и невольно присваивающему себе все внимание Олега.  
Терновому вообще было спокойней держать друга в поле зрения, знать, что тот где-то рядом, где-то здесь. Только эта привязанность в итоге сыграла против него...  
Так уж сложилось, что о пассиях Макса Олег прежде знал лишь в теории. Отношения они друг с другом не обсуждали. Терновому рассказывать было нечего, а Анисимову хватало вечеров, когда он, приходя ближе к ночи, в сердцах пропускал стопку-другую припрятанного отцовского коньяка, а потом долго бренчал на гитаре, напевая под нос. Это было его терапией. Олег ограничивался молчаливой поддержкой, предпочитая не лезть в душу. Боялся, что затянет.   
Но даже его отлаженная система безопасности, не дающая с головой потонуть в Максиме, порой давала сбой.  
Это был как раз тот редкий случай, когда Олег выбрался из комнаты и поперся с Анисимовым на очередную тусовку «для своих». Впрочем сам Анисимов очень быстро испарился из виду, предоставив друга самому себе. Ну да ладно... Олег честно изображал социальную активность: перекинулся парой слов с ребятами с потока, послушал музыку, утащил кое-что со стола, а когда вечеринка достигла определенного градуса, в прямом и переносном смысле, благоразумно предпочел убраться подальше от вышедшего из-под контроля веселья. Естественно, перед этим предупредив Макса, потому что... Поменяйся они местами, Олег хотел, чтобы друг поступил так же.   
Только вот Анисимов трубку не брал и на сообщения не отвечал. Расспрашивать его приятелей Олег не собирался, решив отыскать того самостоятельно, квартирка-то крохотная. Если Макса нет среди курящих на кухне или он не расслабляется с остальными в гостиной... Терновой нерешительно застыл перед дверью спальни. С одной стороны, хозяйская ведь, с другой...  
Эти глухие стоны, два тела на смятой постели... Терновой не видел лица, не слышал голоса, но знал, что это Максим. Олег спутать не мог. Ему было по-идиотски больно от того, что Макс с кем-то другим, и это уже точно не вписывалось ни в какие рамки дружбы. Можно сколько угодно убеждать себя, что чувства к нему исключительно платонические, но разгоревшаяся внутри обида на то, что он место безымянной девушки занять не сможет, говорила об обратном.   
Естественно, так и не выдав своего присутствия, Терновой тут же ретировался с вечеринки. Пройти несколько станций до общаги, чтобы хоть немного проветрить голову, оказалось бесполезной идеей. Мыслей было столько, что даже двух летних месяцев вдали от Анисимова не хватило, чтобы препарировать свою некстати случившуюся влюбленность, изучить вдоль и поперек и удалить, как учили на практикумах по хирургии.   
Хотя в какой-то момент Олегу казалось, что он успешно идет на поправку. Все-таки переписка и пара коротких разговоров по телефону это не живое общение. Ведь влюбился он именно в присутствие Макса в своей жизни, в какие-то незначительные мелочи и привычки: в то как Максим по десять минут сидит на краю кровати, втыкая в пространство и пытаясь проснуться, в то как убирает отросшие волосы за уши и стряхивает упавший на страницы конспекта пепел... Да полно было моментов, на долю секунды выключающих Тернового из реальности. А тут два месяца вакуума.  
Осенью на учебу Терновой возвращался, на удивление, с легким сердцем. Он действительно успел соскучиться по Москве, которую еще год назад проклинал, а теперь привык и принял, и, конечно, по Максиму... Внутри мерцало приятное и волнительное ожидание встречи с другом, затмевающее влюбленную тоску.   
Правда долгих посиделок наедине на одной кровати с распаковкой гостинцев и обменом летними историями так и не случилось. Сначала Олег банально не смог попасть в их комнату просто потому, что корпус был огорожен забором. А когда, с чемоданом наперевес, пошел узнавать в чем дело, выяснил, что их здание закрыто на ремонт, и сдать его к началу года никак не получится — придется заселяться в другое.  
Терновой хоть виду не подал, но жутко расстроился. Он к переменам привыкал долго и болезненно, хотя, поднимаясь в новую комнату, честно старался взять себя в руки. Не маленький мальчик уже. Что такое переезд в другой корпус общаги по сравнению с переездом в другую страну?  
В комнате его как и в прошлом году уже дожидался Макс. И, к сожалению, не только он. Новое жилище хоть и было чуть больше предыдущего, но оказалось рассчитано аж на четверых.  
— Привет, — Терновой слабо улыбнулся, разглядывая хлипкие двухъярусные кровати.  
— Ага, привет, — Максим так же вяло помахал ему рукой. — Давай сюда. Я тебе уже место занял. Будешь подо мной.  
— Очень смешно, — развивать шутку в компании малознакомых ребят, прекрасно зная о своем специфическом чувстве юмора, Олег не стал.  
Вместо этого стоило заняться делами, хоть немного обустроиться на новом месте, но Олег не мог. Просто сидел на кровати, наблюдал за непривычно активной жизнью в комнате и совсем по-детски хотел забиться в угол. Он не хотел жить в этой общаге, которая была еще хуже, чем прошлая, не хотел соседей, не хотел делить свое личное пространство с кем-то кроме Максима.   
— Не дело это, — ближе к вечеру они наконец вышли вместе на пожарную лестницу, где Анисимов мог спокойно покурить. — Пиздец.  
— Согласен, — вздохнул Олег, скрестив руки на груди и наблюдая за Максом. Все такой же странный, все такой же по-своему красивый, особенно с этой сигаретой, зажатой между указательным и средним... Нет, нельзя.  
— Я тут че подумал... — Максим, устав стоять, присел на корточки. — Мне здесь не нравится. Тебе тем более... Так давай хату снимем?  
— Чего?  
— Ну-у-у, это же... пиздец, Олеж. Я полдня смотрю, как ты что-то сделать пытаешься, а в итоге только сидишь и пялишься на всех волком...  
— Привыкну... Куда деваться?  
— Мы это уже в прошлом году проходили, — Анисимов потянул его за край шорт, заставляя опуститься рядом. — Я ж знаю, что тебе в общаге в принципе хреново. Даже в той было, где только я на мозги капал. А тут эти первогодки... Смысл себя насиловать, если можно снять какую-нибудь однушку.  
— Да ну, Макс, — отмахнулся Олег, все еще подозревая, что это идиотская шутка, подкол на тему того, что он неженка и вообще к жизни не приспособлен. — Тебе ж в общаге нравится.  
— То есть ты свалить отсюда что ли не хочешь? — тот сузил глаза, подозрительно глядя на друга. —Только почесноку.  
— Хочу, — признался Олег.  
— Тогда чего ломаешься? — Максим закатил глаза. — Сейчас кое с кем переговорю, найдем хату и съедем нахер. Все просто.  
— С каких пор у тебя деньги завелись?  
— За лето кой-чего заработал... На первое время хватит, а потом разберемся.  
— Нет. Нет, я так не могу, — запротестовал Олег, наконец сообразив, что друг серьезен. — Мне платить нечем.   
— Натурой отдашь, — Анисимов рассмеялся, заметив, как Олег поменялся в лице. — В смысле готовка и все бабские дела будут на тебе. А потом вкинешься. Как сможешь.  
— Я не умею и...  
— Ну, значит на макаронах посидим, ничего страшного. Их же ты варить умеешь. Я помню, — его ладонь легла на плечо Тернового. — Хватит придумывать проблемы. Соглашайся.   
А дальше все закрутилось очень быстро. Олегу оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как Макс с непривычным ему энтузиазмом суетится вокруг, звонит кому-то, смотрит квартиры... В итоге, уже через неделю они паковали вещи, которые с трудом могли втиснуть в новое жилище, которое оказалось не больше номера в отеле: две кровати занимали почти всю комнату. Да и расположение оставляло желать лучшего. Олегу страшно было представить сколько придется тратить времени и денег на проезд до универа, но... Это была их квартира на ближайший год, и Терновой никак не мог поверить, что все взаправду!  
Вроде бы, что такое переезд для людей, и без того два семестра проживших бок о бок, и притерешихся друг к другу? Но он оказался совершенно новым опытом для Олега и его чувств буквально с первого дня. Раньше кто-то постоянно грохотал за стенкой, смеялся, топал в коридоре, орал под окнами, без стука врывался в комнату, нарушая все мыслимые и немыслимые рамки приличия, а тут... Абсолютная тишина, и только они вдвоем, наедине.  
Для влюбленности Олега, которая, естественно, за лето никуда не делась, только притаилась до первого шутливого поцелуя в макушку, эти условия оказались едва ли не тепличными. Раньше Терновой старался отвлекаться на учебу и внешний мир, переводя фокус с Анисимова, но в закрытом пространстве концентрироваться на чем-то или ком-то кроме соседа оказалось попросту невозможно. Они спали в метре друг от друга, и никто не мешал Олегу разглядывать и без того до каждого шрама и каждого изъяна знакомое лицо, ели за крошечным столом, едва не соприкасаясь коленками, и главное — отныне все делили на двоих. Еще недавно Терновой о таком единении с кем-то и помыслить не мог, а теперь... Теперь тупая надежда, что он может рассчитывать на что-то еще, разгоралась с новой силой.  
По-хорошему, стоило запретить себе эти мысли. Но Терновой не хотел. Ему нравилось думать и фантазировать об их возможном будущем. Эти фантазии в какой-то момент начали казаться настолько осязаемыми, настолько реальными, протяни руку и коснись...  
Максим столько раз невербально давал понять, что заинтересован в ком-угодно кроме него и столько же раз заставлял его плавиться от трогательных проявлений внимания, что Терновой окончательно запутался в том, что правильно, а что нет. Трудно было сдерживать себя, когда Анисимов, возвращаясь домой пьяным, висел на плече, благодарно уткнувшись в шею, пока Олег тащит его к кровати.   
— Откуда ж ты такой хороший, а? — он послушно приподнялся, когда Терновой уже привычным движением начал стягивать куртку. — За что мне с тобой та-а-а-ак повезло, а? Ничего хорошего никому вроде не делал, — Максим пьяно улыбнулся, а Олег стыдливо отвел взгляд.  
Он знал, что все это говорит алкоголь и провокативная натура друга, но все равно велся.   
— Сам не знаю, — смущенно буркнул Терновой, а сердце от теплых слов забилось чаще.   
— Я когда тебя первый раз увидел, подумал, что за конченый? Никогда бы не поверил, что все будет... Ну типа так.  
— Как?  
— Ну... так, — Макс неопределенно махнул рукой. — Между тобой и мной.  
Почему-то этих бессвязных фраз хватило Терновому, чтобы наполниться безосновательной уверенностью напополам с отчаянной храбростью. Если не сейчас, то когда?   
Зажмурившись, Олег быстро наклонился к Анисимову, царапнулся о щетину, чуть не задохнулся от запаха алкоголя, но все-таки прижался к его губам. Макс, кажется, даже дыхание задержал, окаменел в руках Тернового, а затем податливо приоткрыл рот, позволяя себя целовать. Лишь на долю секунды, но ответил. А после, конечно, оттолкнул...  
— Э-э-э, ты чего? — Макс будто в раз протрезвел. — Оле-е-е-ег?  
— Я... — ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Надо же быть таким придурком! Одной шальной мыслью, одним неосторожным движением все похерить! — Извини. Я... я не хотел.  
— Не хотел? — Анисимов удивленно вскинул брови. — Да ладно?!  
— Неважно, — Терновой уселся на край кровати и отвернулся. — Это не то, что...  
— Врешь, — будто издеваясь, Макс подвинулся чуть ближе. — В этом ничего такое нет... То есть, чувак, я, конечно, был не в курсе... Но все нормально, — он на секунду замолчал, подбирая слова. — Кроме того, что я... ну, в общем, не по этим делам.  
— Я знаю, — действительно ведь знал! И все равно полез. — Прости.  
— Не извиняйся, ничего такого. Так... для сведения, чтобы, ну... — Максим, видимо, и сам не знал, как аккуратно выразить мысль, чтобы не стало еще хуже.  
— Сам виноват.  
— Говорю же, чувак, бывает, — ладонь легла на плечо Тернового. — И не вздумай какие-нибудь глупости делать. Съезжать, например. Оно того не стоит.  
Олег завидовал Максиму из-за того, что для него все было просто. Что он с легкостью относился к тем вещам, которые разъедали Тернового изнутри. Может, все дело в том, что его чувства к другу имели ту правильную форму, до которой Олег недотягивал, наивно путая влюбленность с привязанностью. 

***

Привязанность — чувство близости, основанное на глубокой симпатии, влюбленности, преданности кому-либо или чему-либо.


	2. 2. Страсть

Олег мог пропустить эту вечеринку как сотню других за прошедшие студенческие годы. Вот только это был их выпускной — последний штрих. Месяц назад он сдал последний экзамен, этим утром получил диплом и теперь отмечал свое расставание с медициной. За шесть лет в универе Терновой успел перегореть мечтой и понять, что людям можно помогать и другими способами. Не переламывая себя, не издеваясь над собственной психикой, которая столько чужих страданий вынести не может. Преддипломная практика в интенсивной терапии расставила все по своим местам. Решение, естественно, далось непросто. Олег метался между аргументами, которые подсказывал здравый смысл, и собственными желаниями. Боялся рассказать об этом решении родителям и даже Максиму, готовящему документы в ординатуру. Он был уверен, что никто не поймет и не примет это решение, а потому молчал, привычно сидя в стороне от всеобщего веселья и медленно варясь в собственных мыслях. К счастью, до его кислой мины никому не было дела. Ну или почти никому.  
— Скучаешь?  
Терновой даже не сразу понял, что это к нему обращаются. И только после того как на плечо легла чья-то рука, обернулся. Перед ним стоял мужчина — взрослый, явно не выпускник. Олег его раньше не видел и не мог объяснить, чего незнакомец так лыбиться, разглядывая его.  
— Не ваше дело, — уважительно, но в меру глупо. Как раз для того, чтобы отшить доморощенных душеспасителей.  
— В клуб приходят, чтобы потанцевать. Ну или выпить, — тот махнул рукой бармену, на что Олег сразу запротестовал.  
— Я не пью.  
— Серьезно? — мужчина усмехнулся. — И, видимо, не танцуешь?  
— Только не нужно предлагать учить.  
— Не буду. И так вижу, что деревянный, — заулыбался незнакомец. — Вот только что тогда с тобой делать...  
Олег не мог внятно объяснить почему не послал этого наглеца куда подальше. Наверное потому, что никто никогда не подсаживался к нему вот так, не заводил диалог. Настоящий живой диалог, в котором Терновой не только угукал и кивал, думая, как бы побыстрей свалить, а действительно что-то рассказывал. Видимо мужчина... Сергей обладал какой-то особой магией располагать к себе. Судя по количеству людей, подходивших к нему поздороваться, включая самого хозяина клуба, своей способностью он без стеснения пользовался. Хотя навряд ли Сергею вообще было знакомо такое слово как «стеснение». В каждом жесте, в каждом отголоске хрипловатого смеха или взгляде темных глаз читался вызов. И стоит ли говорить, что Терновой на это повелся?  
Ему льстило внимание, льстил этот легкий флирт, сквозивший даже в безобидном разговоре об учебе. Он понимал, к чему все это представление — Сергей в нем заинтересован. Больше причин вот уже второй час виться вокруг Олега попросту не существовало. Терновой видел перед собой вполне привлекательного мужчину, который несмотря на напористость его ничуть не смущал и не отталкивал какими-то действиями. Даже наоборот, к нему тянуло. Пусть даже на элементарном физическом уровне.  
— Олег, — между ними искрило так, что лишь от звука собственного имени, произнесенного Сергеем, Терновой покрылся мурашками, — может, поедем отсюда?  
— Куда? — и все-таки опыта в таких знакомствах ему не хватало.   
— Неважно, — улыбнулся Сергей.  
Олега хватило лишь на то, чтобы кивнуть. Это ужасно глупый и необдуманный поступок — ехать куда-то с малознакомым мужчиной. Исход ночи был более чем очевиден, но... Терновой в своей жизни редко поступал безрассудно, а в этот раз захотел поддаться сиюминутному порыву. Зачем отказываться от секса без обязательств, особенно когда возбуждение и так скручивает все внутри тугим узлом, а это он к тебе даже не прикасался ни разу? Конечно, отголоски разума напоминали о всех когда-либо услышанных историях про клофелин и совсем не романтические исходы подобных вечеров, но Олег смело гнал их прочь, успокаивая себя мыслью, что Сергей не случайный человек в этом заведении. Несколько раз к нему подходили, здоровались, бармен знал его заезженное «как всегда», и это внушало какую-никакую уверенность. Так что в черный BMW Олег садился, уже не думая о последствиях.  
Из клуба они направились прямиком в гостиницу. Не какой-нибудь отельчик в жилом здании, а настоящую гостиницу с роскошным холлом и ресепшеном, подходить к которому Терновой стыдливо не решился. Так и стоял у лифтов, пока Сергей оформлял номер. Олег не мог отделаться от ощущения, что на них пялятся, ведь для всех все, конечно, и так было очевидно.  
Сережа потянулся к его ремню, как только захлопнулась дверь. Не было никакой красивой прелюдии и привыкания друг к другу. Сережа не спрашивал как Олегу нравится, а Олег молчал, потому что... стыдно в этом признаться, но ему нравилось все. Он впервые оказался в постели с человеком, о котором не знал ничего кроме имени, впервые нырнул в омут с головой и не думал о последствиях.   
Хотя лежа на огромной кровати и пытаясь отдышаться, он все равно искоса наблюдал за Сережей, боясь, что тот приведет себя в порядок, соберет разбросанную по полу одежду и уйдет, а секс на одну ночь окажется именно сексом на одну ночь. Слишком все было здорово и крышесносно, чтобы повториться еще раз. Что-то подсказывало, что у Сергея... Сережи он не первая и не последняя жертва обезоруживающего обаяния напополам с наглостью.  
Первой реакцией, конечно, после глупой улыбки, у проснувшегося раньше Олега было сбежать первым самому. Он не хотел переживать момент расставания и тонуть в неловкости, догадываясь какого мнения о нем случайный знакомый. Ну конечно — снял в баре, чуть приласкал, оплатил дорогущий номер и все, приглянувшийся парень весь твой. В прямом смысле.   
Это чувствовалось даже в том, как сквозь сон Сергей собственнически сгреб Олега в охапку и притянул ближе, будто не хотел отпускать. Вразрез всем клише они и правда расстались только после полудня. Сначала еще некоторое время провели в постели, а потом спустились вниз и позавтракали. Терновой все никак не мог понять — где же подвох? Ведь человек, после того как получил желаемое, должен был резко потерять интерес, а не сидеть напротив, смеясь, рассказывая истории о юности в Краснодаре и подтрунивая над Терновым, будто они знакомы сто лет... Все это подкупало и вселяло уверенность в том, что дело именно в нем, что Сережа подошел именно к нему. Хотел его. Может, и не стоило загоняться, смиренно приняв правила игры?   
Расстались они как-то по-деловому даже. Сергей подвез его до метро, крепко пожал руку и искренне поблагодарил за время, проведенное вместе. Олег в ответ лишь смущенно пробормотал что-то и вышел из машины, пытаясь вдолбить себе мысль «ну случилось и случилось, а теперь забудь».  
Забыть, конечно, не вышло. Хотя вина в этом была исключительно сережина.

неизвестный номер  
(22:32)  
_«Может еще раз встретимся?»_  
(22:34)  
_«Это Сережа»_, — пришло в тот же день.  
(22:34)  
_«Ну на черной бэхе. Запомнил наверняка)»_, — трудно было сказать, чего в этом пояснении больше: издевательства — будто у Олега таких мужиков по десять в день, или самодовольства?

Впрочем Олегу было все равно. Он несколько долгих мгновений тупо пялился в экран, пытаясь сообразить — за что ему это наказание? Он, черт возьми, настроил себя на совершенно другую волну, что это уже никогда не повторится, и ему еще долго придется сравнивать всех в постели с Сергеем, потому что тот был... хорош.

Вы:  
(22:36)  
_«Давай»_, — или не придется...  
(22:36)  
_«Откуда у тебя мой номер»_  
(22:36)  
_«?»  
_  
Сережа  
(22:37)  
_«Захочешь и не такое узнаешь))»_

И, наверное, именно это Олега в Сереже подкупило окончательно. Для Сережи не существовало никаких преград. Тот с уверенностью брал все на себя, решал любые проблемы, а Терновому оставалось только... быть рядом. Потому что та встреча, конечно, не стала последней. Она лишь положила начало какому-то неправильному внезапно вспыхнувшему роману с ночными свиданиями, поцелуями в тонированной тачке и сменяющими друг друга гостиничными номерами.  
Они виделись несколько раз в неделю.   
Иногда все начиналось и заканчивалось тем, что они попросту вваливались в номер, без прелюдий и лишних слов. Потому что за пару дней оголодали. Потому что обоих безумно тянуло. Олега каждый раз до дрожи пробивали воспоминания об их ночах. Его могла вогнать в краску даже невинная смска от Сережи с напоминанием о том, что творилось за закрытыми дверями, или просто с датой и временем. Этого было достаточно, чтобы додумать исход вечера.   
Правда иногда они еще ужинали или даже гуляли по вечерней Москве. Терновому это нравилось и заставляло верить в то, что у них не такая банальная интрижка жителей Садового Кольца, где никто никому ничего не должен, и это лишь секс. Да, секса в их отношениях было предостаточно, и на нем все строилось. Олег и не думал это отрицать, но... Рядом с Сережей ему было, на удивление, комфортно. Какие-то общие темы, дурацкие шутки... Мало кому удавалось отвоевать место в личном пространстве Олега, а мужик, вроде просто трахающий его пару раз в неделю, почему-то смог. Терновой еще недавно и подумать не мог, что будет чувствовать себя комфортно в таких отношениях, но все действительно было замечательно. Впервые за долгое время, да может и за всю жизнь, он не загонялся, не мучал себя мыслями «а что дальше?» и просто жил моментом.  
Впереди все еще маячило крайне неясное будущие, а он, вместо того чтобы что-то решать, просто плыл по течению, так и не рассказав о своем желании бросить вроде как «дело жизни» даже родным. Только Сереже. Казалось, что Трущев со своими свободными взглядами сможет его понять.  
— Чего опять тухнешь? — они проводили ночь в одной из гостиниц с видом на Москву-реку.  
— Все в порядке.  
— Ты хмуришься, — Трущев провел большим пальцем меж бровей Олега, разглаживая складку. — Ну, чего такое? Опять про долбанный универ думаешь?  
— Типа того, — все-таки излишне нагружать Сережу своими проблемами было страшно. Вдруг ему это болото надоест?  
— Тебе нужно расслабиться.  
— Ну, мы вроде... уже, — Терновой слабо улыбнулся, пододвигаясь к Сереже ближе.  
— Я про другое, — тот перекинул руку через его грудь, уткнувшись колючим подбородком в плечо. — Давай съездим куда-нибудь. Отдохнешь. Отвлечешься.   
— В смысле?  
— Ну... на море. Турция, Египет... Что-нибудь такое. У меня как раз будет свободная неделя, так почему бы нет?  
— Ты серьезно?  
— Я всегда серьезно, — Сережа улыбнулся. — Ты не парься, я все устрою. Никаких проблем, — прозрачный такой намек, что все это время тратился лишь Трущев, на дух не переносящий любые разговоры о деньгах.  
— Ага, никаких, — Олег тяжело вздохнул. — У меня даже заграна нет, Сереж. И паспорт... узбекский вроде как.  
— Это уже сложнее, — мужчина на секунду задумался. — Но говорю же — я все устрою. Только соглашайся.  
Разве у Олега были шансы отказаться?  
Привыкший все проблемы решать самостоятельно Терновой чувствовал себя ужасно неправильно, принимая из рук Трущева, как по взмаху волшебной палочки, загранпаспорт, визу и билеты в Турцию. С бумажной волокитой, с которой Олег бы провозился не одну неделю, Трущев справился в рекордные сроки. От Тернового требовался самый минимум — пара подписей в указанных местах. Ему стало даже любопытно — чем таким занимается Сережа в то время, когда они не вжимают друг друга в матрасы гостиничных кроватей? Олег об этом понятия не имел, ведь в своих разговорах они едва касались тем из реальной жизни. Разве что его учебы, да и то на уровне «не твое — бросай». Сережа про свое настоящее не рассказывал, а Терновой не считал, что имеет право расспрашивать. Он интуитивно чувствовал границы их отношений и не лез, куда не стоит. Тем более ему и без подобных расследований было чем заняться.  
Турция встретила их морем, солнцем и заветными словами «все включено». Неискушенный Олег, нигде кроме Узбекистана и России прежде не бывавший, только и мог, что, открыв рот, с детским любопытством разглядывать все вокруг, тормозя у каждого бассейна или фонтана. Трущев шел рядом и лишь по-доброму посмеивался над ним, таща чемоданы. Это явно стало для него не первым курортом, но он был доволен не меньше Олега. В их распоряжении было всего десять дней, но десять дней вместе, постоянно. А еще десять бессонных ночей, секса и совместного душа после. От предвкушения у обоих подрагивали руки.  
Естественно, оказавшись в номере, они, как заведено, тут же повалились на кровать. Олега это все еще искренне поражало, он думал, что через неделю-другую их отношения устаканятся, и безумная одержимость друг другом отпустит, но... Каждый раз страсть, взаимное притяжение и жажда брали верх. Хотя помимо этого, конечно, были еще и чувства. У Олега так точно. Но они моментально сменялись на тупое желание, когда Трущев впивался пальцами в его бедра.  
Первые два дня прошли с табличкой «не беспокоить» на двери и редкими вылазками до шведского стола. Олег знал, что Сережа будет с ним рядом и завтра, и послезавтра и никуда точно не денется. Это успокаивало. Ведь в Москве он без Трущева тосковал и начинал загоняться об их невозможном будущем, а здесь ничего подобное в голову не приходило. Было попросту некогда.  
В конце концов, они не только трахались как сумасшедшие сутки на пролет. Олег даже затруднялся ответить самому себе, что ему нравится больше: проводить время с Сережей в постели или отдыхать как настоящая пара. Они ведь раньше только по вечерам встречались, а тут можно было целый день гулять по улицам старого города, фотографироваться, купаться в море или прятаться от палящего солнца под тентами на пляже. И Трущев постоянно был рядом, приставал исподтишка, пока никто не видит, или заигрывал, накидывал полотенце на обгоревшие плечи, и без того усыпанные родинками, учил есть мидии и... влюблял. Удивительным образом физическое влечение между ними перерастало в нечто большее.   
Прощаться со сказкой, в которую он погрузился с головой, и уезжать Олегу не хотелось. Ну что его ждало в Москве? Их съемная с Максом квартира, неопределенность и встречи с Трущевым пару раз в неделю. Теперь этого казалось мало. После долгих прогулок вдоль моря, после завтрака в постель... Терновой вроде старался сохранять трезвость и не погружаться в сладкие мечтания, постоянно напоминая себе, что уже скоро придется вернуться к обычной жизни, но получалось с трудом. Вечером перед отлетом он сидел на кровати перед панорамным окном, неспешно складывая немногочисленные вещи и сувениры, до этого разбросанные по всему номеру, в рюкзак и... не верил. Не верил, что все это закончится уже с рассветом.   
— Привет, — из-за спины послышался голос Трущева, который только недавно звал его с собой в душ. Олег обернулся и... мгновенно пожалел, что не согласился. Тот стоял полностью обнаженный, загорелый, на коже блестели капли воды... И еще эти татуировки. Олег никогда не думал, что его могут так возбуждать рисунки на коже. — Заскучал?  
— Конечно, — Терновой развернулся к любовнику, чувствуя, как тот уже раздевает его глазами. — Очень.  
— Ну тогда чего застыл? Иди сюда — в противовес своим словам Сережа в пару шагов преодолел расстояние между ними, опустился на кровать и поцеловал. Не страстно, буквально кусая, как любил, а медленно, проводя языком по кромке зубов и скользя глубже, как нравилось Олегу. Его это распаляло даже сильней — то, что страсть между ними может принимать и такую форму.   
— Сейчас, только... подожди, — контраст между влажной кожей и грубой тканью ощущался отвратительно. Терновой весьма ловко, выученным движением, стянул с себя шорты. — Так лучше.  
— Определенно, — Сережа на мгновение оторвался от него, оценивающе оглядывая тело. Олегу стесняться было нечего. Ему нравилось, что Трущев им искренне восхищается. Что для него он не просто какой-то подкаченный парень со смазливым личиком. Нет, Сережа в своих словах, прикосновениях и даже взглядах подмечал такие детали, о которых даже Олег в себе не подозревал. Он мог часами ласкать длинную жилистую шею или уделять внимание груди. Благодаря этому Терновой и сам раскрывался, становился в постели смелее, активнее, может, даже чуть развязнее. Хотелось показать Трущеву всего себя.   
Для Сережи не было ограничений, он никак не сковывал себя и всегда вел в постели. Терновой не мог вообразить другого расклада. В этом плане дух соперничества у него отбивало напрочь. Да и как можно быть недовольным, когда Трущев и сам без проблем мог опуститься вниз, и это никоим образом не ущемляло его достоинство. Даже наоборот...  
Сережа дразняще лизнул внутреннюю сторону бедра любовника, осторожно придерживая его колени. Олега буквально выгнуло на кровати, он впился в плечи Трущева, а тот даже не думал останавливаться, еще раз проведя по бедру языком и очертив основание члена, прежде чем обхватить его губами. У Тернового вырвался абсолютно неприличный стон, но Сережа лишь хмыкнул и, как на зло, выпустил его член, прочертив влажную дорожку поцелуями вверх. Олег шумно выдохнул то ли разочарованно, то ли наоборот, задыхаясь от нетерпения.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты был сверху, — шепнул ему Трущев и, отстранившись, устроился на другой половине кровати, откинувшись на спину. — Ну же, — он хлопнул Олега по ноге, подгоняя. — В буквальном смысле.  
Второй раз просить было не нужно. Сообразив, что от него хотят, Олег устроился на бедрах Сережи, держась за его плечи и внимательно вглядываясь в лицо. Довольное, раскрасневшееся, с чуть опухшими губами и... подозрительно хитрое.  
— Нравится. Тебе так нравится, — даже не вопрос — утверждение. Трущев на пробу двинул бедрами, вжимаясь в Олега членом и провоцируя новый приглушенный стон.  
— Как же мне... — Терновой уткнулся в шею любовника, чувствуя, как возбуждение горячими волнами расходится по телу. С каждым разом он все четче осознавал, как глубоко увяз в нем, как нуждался в этих руках, блуждающих по спине, и губах, касающихся плеч и груди. Трущев прихватывал зубами кожу, спускаясь к ключицам, оставлял алеющие следы, бесстыдно ласкал соски и собственнически сжимал задницу, заставляя двигаться. А Терновому абсолютно не стыдно было подаваться, двигаться вперед и едва ли не просить о продолжении. С Сережей стыдно вообще быть не могло.   
Он судорожно выдохнул, когда Трущев наконец перестал издеваться и медленно провел кончиками пальцами по его позвоночнику и, спустившись ниже, нырнул меж ягодиц, обводя по кругу напряженные мышцы. Олег задохнулся и инстинктивно прогнулся в пояснице, подставляясь.  
— Дай презик и смазку, — Трущев и сам уже дышал загнанно.  
После всех необходимых манипуляций, заведя руку Олегу за спину, он медленно скользнул в него влажным пальцем, заставляя хватать ртом воздух. Долгая подготовка им не требовалась, и вот уже Терновой, запрокинув голову, сам принялся насаживаться, чувствуя, как твердый член упирается ему в живот.   
— Мне достаточно, — Олег склонился над Трущевым, целуя. — Давай.  
Второй раз просить не пришлось. Переместив руки на ягодицы Тернового, Сережа лишь чуть приподнял его, в остальном предоставляя любовнику свободу действий. Тот обернул ладонь вокруг его члена и, еще немного привстав, позволил головке скользнуть в себя.  
Олег чувствовал, как руки Трущева все равно удерживают его, контролируя процесс, не давая опуститься слишком резко. Его одновременно восхищала забота о партнере и поражало терпение. Было видно, что Сереже хочется дернуть его на себя, войти глубже, но он не смел ослабить контроль.  
— Я хочу... — со стоном выдохнул Олег в губы мужчины, одновременно с этим уперто опускаясь и пропуская член в себя. Сережа до боли сжал пальцы на его бедрах, наверняка оставляя синяки и все еще не давая насадиться до конца. — Сережа, блять! Д-да... — он закусил губу, стараясь быть тише, когда, сдавшись, Трущев толкнулся до основания. В первые секунды Олег весь сжался, пытаясь привыкнуть, но вскоре мышцы расслабились, позволяя в полной мере ощутить с новой силой вернувшееся возбуждение, едва не граничащее с безумием.  
Прикрыв глаза, Терновой на пробу двинул бедрами, едва не кончив от прошедшей по телу вспышки удовольствия. Не дожидаясь дальнейших действий от Сережи, он дал себе отмашку и принялся насаживаться быстрее, наслаждаясь острыми и вместе с тем такими желанными ощущениями.  
— Бля-я-я-я-ять! — руки Трущева переместились ему на пояс. — Пиздец, — тот вскинул бедра, перетягивая инициативу, вбиваясь в Тернового, целуя его жадно и собственнически, вынуждая откровенно стонать, вздрагивая от каждого толчка.  
В какой-то момент Олег совершенно потерялся в ощущениях, понимая, что в этих руках он может просто наслаждаться. Может чувствовать в себе Сережу, который трахает его, придерживаясь идеально-выверенного ритма, и не думать ни о чем другом.  
Естественно, такое сумасшествие не могло продолжаться долго. Сил сдерживать себя больше не оставалось, и, резко опустившись на член, Олег кончил, раскрыв рот в немом вскрике. Запустив пальцы во взмокшие волосы любовника, накрыв его собой, прижавшись, он почувствовал ещё несколько сильных, почти болезненных толчков, необходимых Трущеву для разрядки.  
И так было постоянно. До полного изнеможения, до пересохшего горла и судорогах в мышцах. Они каждый раз брали от друг друга все без остатка. И, боже, Олег так привык к этому... Он уже давно компенсировал накопившийся до встречи с Сережей тактильный и сексуальный голод, а все равно казалось, что недостаточно. Ведь теперь эта связь давала ему куда больше, чем физическую разрядку. Он смотрел на Трущева, наблюдал за ним... И был счастлив уже тем, что просто находится рядом.  
— Я, знаешь... хотел с тобой поговорить. Сейчас самое время, — второй раз за вечер Трущев вернулся из душа совсем в другом настроении. Слишком серьезный для их последней ночи.  
— О чем?  
— О том, что между нами. Точнее скорее обо мне... в контексте наших отношений, — выдохнув, Сережа опустился на край кровати. — Ты же меня выслушаешь? Только до конца.  
— Конечно, — Олег уже почувствовал неладное.   
— Я ведь не слепой, вижу, что... твои чувства ко мне изменились, — Трущев повернулся к нему лицом. — И это не проблема, правда. Если рассматривать их отдельно. Но учитывая мои обстоятельства...  
— Какие еще обстоятельства? — Терновой уже был рад что, лежа в постели рядом с Сережей, после секса не сморозил какой-нибудь глупости про «люблю». Хотя был близок к этому... Трущев прав — его чувства к нему действительно приобрели совсем иной характер.  
— Короче, ты начинаешь влюбляться или уже влюбился, и пора расставить все точки над «i», чтобы потом не было хуже, и ты не узнал как-нибудь случ...  
— Что узнал?  
— Я же просил, блять, дослушать до конца, — рыкнул Трущев. И вот такой взвинченный и злой Сережа Олегу совсем не нравился. — Я просто хочу прояснить ситуацию, ок? О тебе забочусь, между прочим. Не считал нужным говорить об этом раньше, потому что формат отношений, знаешь ли, не обязывал, а сейчас... Для успокоения моей же совести пора прояснить. В общем... я женат. Она, естественно, ничего не знает, а для меня в происходящем нет проблем. Но они, возможно, возникнут у тебя, раз появились... чувства. Я буду только рад, если мы продолжим в том же духе, но... не более. Я люблю ее, и мне нравится то, что между нами. Главный вопрос — устраивает ли тебя такой расклад?  
— Я... Я... — Олег пока не мог воспринять информацию, просто не усваивал. Нет, он прекрасно понимал, что Трущев может и не испытывать к нему нежных чувств и воспринимать их роман как ни к чему не обязывающее приключение. Но к тому, что у Сережи окажется жена или вообще дом — полная чаша, готов не был. Это же неправильно, подло... Брать на себя такую ответственность и влезать в чужие, «настоящие» отношения Олег уж точно не хотел.  
— Тебе не нужно отвечать что-то прямо сейчас. Просто прими к сведению, — Сережа так же быстро сменил гнев на милость, выговорившись, и легко поцеловал его в плечо. — Извини, если что. И давай уже спать, вылет рано.   
Олег, конечно, не заснул. Даже не пытался. Слишком много всего сидело в голове после сказанного. Да, Трущев ему не врал, но недоговаривал. И это открывало очень манящую лазейку... Ведь, правда, ничего не изменится. Они вернутся в Москву, будут встречаться как обычно в гостиницах пару раз в неделю. Олегу ведь так нравились эти вечера... и ночи, если уж на то пошло. А на то, что где-то Сережу дожидается жена, можно и закрыть глаза, позволив себе наконец жить в удовольствие, встречаясь с мужчиной, который нравится. Хотя скорее трахаться...  
То, что происходило между ними, уже давно вышло за рамки одноразового секса. Теперь, когда влюбленность накрыла Олега с головой, он не мог держать фантазию под контролем, мысленно заходя все дальше и дальше в их отношениях. А сегодня после слов Сережи пришлось откатиться назад, к заводским настройкам. Их встречи урывками могли длиться бесконечно долго, но стоило признать — дальше этих рандеву им двигаться некуда. Да и Олег так не мог, зная, что Сережа не его.  
С утра они почти не разговаривали. Трущев тоже выглядел понуро, видимо, предчувствуя исход, но навряд ли осознавая за собой какую-то вину. Они выселились из отеля, зарегистрировались в аэропорту, прошли контроль, сели в самолет, летели на соседних креслах... Все вроде бы нормально, но лишь со стороны. Олег поверить не мог, что у такой красивой сказки может быть такой идиотский финал. Он ведь с Трущевым даже не попрощался толком.   
Олег поставил для себя точку, а Сережа еще бомбил его сообщениями. Конечно, не извиняясь и не умоляя вернуться, а убеждая поговорить и расстаться по-человечески. Наверное, это было желание взрослого умудренного опытом человека, но у Тернового на такие благородные жесты попросту не осталось сил. Он не хотел видеть Сережу, даже слышать его голос, боясь, что если встретится с ним, то снова пропадет.  
Их отношения ведь начались со страсти и на ней и держались. Она тянула их друг к другу и заставляла находиться рядом, превращая каждый совместно проведенный вечер или всего лишь ночь в головокружительное приключение. Приключение, выбраться из которого целым, не переломанным новой несбывшейся влюбленностью оказалось невозможно.

***

Страсть — вожделение человека, не поддающееся контролю и оказывающее значительное воздействие на его мышление и поведение.


	3. 3. Краш

— Привет, — переступая стеснение, Олег шагнул в приоткрытую дверь. — Я не сильно помешаю?  
— Э-э-э? — Антон с промедлением перевел взгляд с телефона на незваного гостя и открыл было рот, чтобы бросить что-то в духе «вали отсюда», но Терновой его опередил:  
— Я хотел сказать... спасибо, — он эту речь репетировал не час и не два, но все равно растерялся как школьник, неспособный и двух слов связать. — Выступление — пушка! И ты... мне очень нравятся твои тексты, биты, и когда это все вместе... Я слушаю и...  
— Да типа тебе... спасибо? — опомнился наконец артист. — Это все? Я тут немного занят вроде как.  
— Ага, конечно... Я... пойду, извини, — Олег почувствовал, как щеки начинает заливать краска, и поспешно выскользнул в коридор, слишком поздно вспомнив, что даже автограф не попросил. Эх, а была такая возможность!  
Если бы еще недавно ему сказали, что вместо порогов аудиторий и анатомических театров он будет обивать гримерки малоизвестных рэп-исполнителей, Терновой только посмеялся бы в ответ. Но с медициной было покончено окончательно и бесповоротно. На деле это оказалось не так сложно — он просто не подал документы в ординатуру, тем самым поставив крест на карьере врача. Куда сложнее было понять — что делать дальше? Олег метался между сомнительными подработками, кое-как зарабатывая на жизнь, но так и оставаясь неудовлетворенным. Он не хотел жить по накатанной, работать с утра до вечера, чтобы хватало на еду и квартиру. Ему, как глупо бы это не звучало, хотелось вдохновения!  
В минуты отчаяния его всегда спасало творчество. Олег лет с шестнадцати писал стихи в стол, изливая на бумагу все свои переживания, но знать об этом никому не полагалось. Он не мог представить, что обнажит перед кем-то душу, предпочитая растворяться в чужих работах. Тогда-то на горизонте и появился Бамбл. Его рэп оказался идеальной квинтэссенцией того, что происходило во внутреннем мире Олега.   
Терновой по деталям разбирал его треки, пытался уловить флоу и стоял у сцены в небольших клубах, толком не понимая, что с ним происходит. Он никогда не придумывал себе кумиров, но тогда откуда в нем появилось это слепое желание быть замеченным?  
Параллельно с первыми попытками создать что-то толковое и рискнуть с этим материалом выйти на сцену в жизни Олега появились бесконечные концерты и выступления, на которых он раз от раза пытался разгадать — что именно в Антоне его так цепляет и заставляет переться через весь город ради пары вызубренных наизусть треков? Этот образ привлекал каждой гранью настолько, что приблизиться к нему стало едва ли не идеей-фикс. Растерявший все ориентиры, незнающий куда податься и ради чего двигаться дальше Олег нашел в нем свою мотивацию.  
Естественно, сначала от него все отмахивались, даже слушать не хотели. Таких — десятки. Но Терновой готов был лоб расшибить, но пробиться в тусовку. Перешагнув собственную зажатость, он возникал то тут, то там, пытаясь вклиниться в любой движ, примелькаться и... постепенно это начало приносить плоды. Не то чтобы что-то серьезное, но лучше, чем ничего. Постепенно начали поступать предложения выступить на разогреве или заполнить вдруг образовавшуюся дыру в графике фестиваля. Денег это почти не приносило, времени отнимало уйму, а сил — еще больше, но впервые за долгое время Терновой чувствовал, что находится на верном пути.  
Омрачало новый этап в жизни лишь одно. Пытаясь заснуть после выступления, уже под утро, он думал о том, что любой другой на его месте был бы куда счастливее. Им ведь руководило не столько желание пробиться, показать свое творчество, быть услышанным или банально стать известным, сколько неистребимая мечта оказаться замеченным одним-единственным человеком. Тем самым, для которого изначально все это затевалось, который стал импульсом, таким необходимым вдохновением и мотивацией.  
Антон все еще оставался для него в недосягаемости. У Олега никак не получалось с ним пересечься, поговорить... Не тот уровень. Поэтому и приходилось идти на уловки, за которые становилось стыдно.  
Он снова выступал на одном из бесчисленных московских фестивалей. Не слишком крупном, не слишком известном. Наверное, поэтому и выступал. Антон был приглашен как главная звезда — лучшее время, уже разогретые ждущие зрители. Терновому, конечно, было отведено место в начале, днем, под палящим солнцем, перед публикой, которая лишь лениво дергалась под самые танцевальные треки и изредка доставала телефоны. Оно и ясно, все ждали Бамбла. И сам Олег тоже.  
Олег хотел с ним наконец-то встретиться. Не в каких-то корыстных целях, совсем нет. В нем сидело столько невысказанного, столько того, чем хотелось поделиться, что, исполнив свои два несчастных трека еще около полудня, Терновой с мероприятия не ушел. У него был бейдж, был доступ за кулисы, где вечером должен был появиться Антон. И Олег несмотря на усталость весь день шатался возле палаток с гримерками, мысленно репетируя речь. Зря, как оказалось.   
Неудача не могла остановить Олега, но одно он уяснил четко — Антон его не узнал и воспринял не более как назойливого фаната, пробравшегося за кулисы. Хотя по сути Терновой и был этим самым фанатом, пусть и обогнавшим остальных на пару шагов. Но и этого оказалось недостаточно. Олег прекрасно понимал — чтобы взобраться на Олимп, стать ровней объекту обожания и заслужить его внимание, нужно пахать до синих жил. Что-что, а это Терновой умел. Ставил цель и пер к ней, не смотря по сторонам.  
В какой-то момент это превратилось буквально в манию. Олег с головой ушел в творчество, забив на любую возможность заработка, которая лишь отнимала его время. Его и так скромные потребности свелись к минимуму. Кроме потребности в признании, разумеется.   
Бесконечные выступления, фестивали, клубы, названия которых забывались тут же, постепенно выталкивали его на новый уровень. Олегу трудно было сказать — в какой момент он по-настоящему стал частью тусовки. Концентрируясь на конечной цели, он не особо обращал внимание на то, что происходит в это время в реальном мире. Нет, ему нравился движ вокруг, нравилось выступать, получать энергию от публики и респект от коллег, он даже наслаждался этим, но... Стоило только попасть на вступление Антона, как его накрывало с новой силой. Терновой слышал его, утопал в читке, смотрел, открыв рот, ловя каждый жест, каждый взгляд, и заболевал с новой силой. Кажется, такую одержимость одним-единственным человеком называют крашем.  
Олег не знал — хорошо это или плохо. В сложный период жизни, на развилки путей, ему и требовался такой ориентир. Терновой был вдохновлен и заражен Бамблом. И вместо разрушений это приносило плоды.  
Он стал часть одного единого организма. Теперь его признавали, жали руки, поддерживали за сценой и предлагали как-нибудь сделать фит. Но, знакомясь с Антоном, он все равно трясся как осиновый лист. Хотя ничего не произошло: Земля не сошла с орбиты, не вспыхнула молния, они просто кивнули друг другу. Олег с облегчением не увидел в глазах Бамбла узнавания. Тот, к счастью, не сопоставил идиота, ломившегося к нему в гримерку, и парня, лихо вклинившегося в их тусовку и называющего себя T.O.N.  
Теперь Олег мог жить от встречи до встречи, пусть они ничем толком не заканчивались. В большинстве случаев даже не начинались, но сердце все равно трепетало, когда они находились в одном клубе или должны были выходить на одну сцену. Даже дежурного рукопожатия в знак приветствия Терновому хватало, чтобы ноги слабели. И пусть это отдавало легким сумасшествием, но... рядом ведь был его краш, его кумир, человек, ради которого он проделал такой путь! И так много хотелось ему сказать. Нормально поговорить, донести как его творчество, все его слова, будь они в текстах, интервью или даже в постах инстаграма, повлияли на самого Олега. Но никак не удавалось уличить подходящий момент. В тех заведениях, в которых они оказывались вместе, всегда было шумно, людно и зачастую очень пьяно. Олег до сих пор в такой атмосфере чувствовал себя неуютно.  
— Чувак, ну че за хуйня? Выпей! — под нос ему снова сунули стакан с каким-то ядреным коктейлем, от одного запаха которого воротило. Олегу нравился вайб рэперской тусовки, но образ жизни, которого все придерживались, он так и не принял.  
— Не хочу я.  
— Да хватит ломаться как девка! — конечно, его пытались брать на слабо.  
— Я просто не пью, — а Терновой всегда старался отвечать вежливо, чтобы не распалять и без того пьяных людей. Обычно «доброжелателей» хватало ненадолго.  
— Ага, конечно... Кому ты заливаешь? В завязке уже что ли, а? — кто-то хлопнул его по плечу, а Олег, сжав зубы, едва сдерживался, чтобы не рыкнуть в ответ. Только конфликтов на ровном месте ему не хватало. — Зачем тогда приходишь? Просто попялить...  
— Бля, пацаны, да отъебитесь от него, — этот голос Терновой знал до каждого полутона. — Не хочет, так не хочет. Вам делать нехуй, что ли?  
— Я... это... — все слова, конечно, в мгновение растерялись. Олег во все глаза пялился на своего спасителя. — Спасибо.  
— Да без проблем, бро, — Антон пожал плечами, провожая взглядом тут же потерявших интерес парней. — И кстати, — он подошел ближе, — с классным треком сегодня выступал. Респект.  
Терновой на похвалу даже ответить толком не смог, только расплылся в неловкой улыбке, а внутри все замерло. То, о чем он так долго мечтал, начинало сбываться.  
Олег не решался загадывать — когда нечто подобное случится еще раз. Но, получив порцию внимания, хотел еще. Хотел расспросить подробней — чем трек зацепил? Почему именно он? Какие панчи запомнились? И, главное, делает ли его особенным сам Терновой своим исполнением, техникой... Естественно, все вопросы пришли в голову слишком поздно, даже не на тусовке, когда существовал хоть теоретический шанс снова отыскать Антона, а уже ночью, когда Олег по десятому кругу прогонял эту сцену в голове. Каким же наивным он был, полагая, что самого факта, что его заметили, окажется достаточно, чтобы успокоиться. Нет, аппетит приходит во время еды. Неизбалованный вниманием Терновой оказался удивительно жаден до него.   
— Здорово, Олег, — следующая встреча произошла на студии, где ежедневно записывались представители местного рэп-андеграунда, и теперь зависал Олег. Бамбл появлялся от случая к случаю, но раньше никогда к нему не подходил. А теперь... протянул руку и тут же рухнул рядом на диванчик. — Как сам?  
— Да нормально, — наглая ложь. Терновой очень надеялся, что объект его обожания не заметит тут же выступившую на лбу испарину и не услышит стук сердца, которое забилось с такой силой, что, казалось, заглушало биты. — Вот пришел кое-какой материал добить.  
— Потом покажешь. А пока... — Бамбл ухмыльнулся и подвинулся чуть ближе. — Я к тебе не просто так подрулил, — прозвучало это несколько снисходительно, но Олегу было плевать. Он хотел, чтобы с ним разговаривали, чтобы на него смотрели. В конце концов, хотел слышать этот голос не только в наушниках. — Я ж вроде говорил, что мне твои треки нравятся?  
— Ну-у-у-у, говорил, — Олег напрягся, опасаясь и не понимая, к чему ведет Антон.  
— У меня тут подобие тура как раз намечается. Думаю взять с собой пару классных ребят. Ну, знаешь, чтобы эти провинциальные клубы разнести. Ты как вообще?  
— Предлагаешь... — Терновой хотел казаться крутым, но на деле глупо хлопал глазами, не в состоянии выдать нечто членораздельное. Жизнь играла с ним в совершенно странные игры, правила которых он совершенно не понимал. — В тур? С тобой? Поехать... выступать?  
— А ты еще что-то умеешь? — Антон странно глянул на него. — Не то чтобы со мной. Говорю же, хочу взять компанию из ребят в теме, ну плюс команда небольшая. Ориентировочно недели три планируем, так что, если не ссышь кататься в плацкарте и ночевать в хостелах, приглашаю!  
— Погнали! — Олег ничего не боялся. Наоборот взял себя в руки, распрямил плечи, отбросил лишние мысли, лишь бы всем своим существом показать — он действительно достоин и точно не подведет. — Спасибо за возможность.  
— По рукам, бро, — Антон улыбнулся и хлопнул Тернового по спине. — Подробности в личку набросаю.  
И все закрутилось с невероятной скоростью. Олег не мог поверить, что это происходит с ним. Год назад он пережил расставание, порвал с делом, как ему тогда казалось, всей жизни, плюнул на приличное образование и полностью посвятил себя чему-то новому, а сейчас... едет в тур! Конечно, как артист разогрева. Антон не сказал об этом напрямую, но Олег прекрасно понимал кухню. Да и не ждали их огромные залы и солд-ауты. Даже Бамбл в масштабах страны был не слишком известен, но ценность заключалась не в этом. Она была в самом пути. По крайней мере для Олега.   
Впервые он действительно ощущал себя частью команды. Никто не воспринимал его в штыки, пусть многие и считали выскочкой, вылезшим непонятно откуда и тут же занявшим теплое место, тогда как многие даже на эту ступень взбирались по несколько лет. Лучшими друзьями, да и вообще друзьями, Олег ни с кем становиться не планировал, ощущая себя вполне комфортно на приятельских рельсах. Тем более рядом был Антон, который сам лично пригласил его в это приключение. Было безумно странно ехать с ним в одной машине, сидеть рядом на заднем сиденье, завтракать вместе, перекидываться шутками и обсуждать прошедшее выступление... Казалось бы, вот он — предел мечтаний! Сиди и наслаждайся. Но Олег так не умел. Он понимал, что Антон ему ничего не должен, скорее даже наоборот, это ему теперь предстоит отрабатывать кредит доверия, и все равно подсознательно желал большего. Жадничал, мечтая о безраздельном внимании, которое, надо же, отнимали у него переезды и саунд-чеки.  
Проблема стала совсем очевидной, когда у них выдался перерыв между городами. Всего день, который Терновой предпочел бы отлежаться в номере, ведь туровая жизнь серьезно выматывала, но... Команда оказалась крепче и жаждала активного отдыха, что в их представлении значило завалиться в клуб. Отказов никто не принимал.   
Да и не мог отказать Олег. Слишком соблазнительной была перспектива увидеть Антона вне их тусовки, где тебя знает каждый и обсуждает за спиной, а в естественной среде обитания. Естественной для Антона. Который уже после нескольких шотов сидел облепленный девушками, сыто улыбаясь и ничуть не стесняясь трогать их не самым целомудренным образом. А те были только рады, соревнуясь друг с другом за приз в виде привата с относительно знаменитым рэпером.  
То, что эта ночь закончится именно так, казалось очевидным. Как и желание Антона склеить кого-нибудь на один раз. Весь процесс был для него настолько естественен и привычен, что в Терновом, наблюдающим за мастер-классом со стороны, закипала злость. Умом он понимал, что ничего такого в этом нет, никто обета безбрачия не давал, в верности не клялся и даже дежурную заинтересованность в чем-то большем, чем творческий процесс, не выказывал. Но сердце изнывало. Сердце хотело любви и внимания, отрицая даже потенциальную возможность разделить их с кем-то другим. Злополучная граница между невинным крашем и хронической болезненной влюбленностью размывалась, начиная пугать Олега.  
Он знал, что если чувствует к человеку что-то «сверх», то рано или поздно это перерастет во влюбленность. Какой продолжительности и тяжести — вопрос другой. По сути не такой уж важный, учитывая, что в независимости от обстоятельств каждый чертов раз Терновой заново переживал бурю эмоций, выворачивал всего себя, пусть если на отношения не было и намека.  
В случае с Антоном о подобном и думать было странно. Олег себя даже не обнадеживал. И так понимал, что это игра в одни ворота, и он для Бамбла случайный попутчик. Тур кончится, и останутся лишь воспоминания. Воспоминания, которые Терновой хотел сохранить светлыми и счастливыми. Ведь влюбленность по умолчанию озаряет твой мир: краски становятся ярче, звуки громче, а ощущения выкручены на максимум. Может поэтому Олег постоянно и втрескивался по уши, попадая в зависимость.   
Но, как и у любой другой, у этой зависимости была оборотная сторона. Олегу казалось, что за годы своих «наблюдений» за Антоном он выучил того вдоль и поперек. А сейчас вдруг начал подмечать мелочи, ранее скрытые от него за стеклами розовых очков. И эти открытия Тернового не то чтобы радовали.  
Одно дело — смириться с тем, что ничего не выйдет, и наслаждаться тем, что имеешь, и совсем другое — маяться от того, что твой объект обожания каждый день все больше покрывается трещинами. Как это ни странно, чувство влюбленности для Тернового оказалось честнее всего того, что он испытывал к Антону раньше. Краш — это что-то заведомо эфемерное, мечта, которая не может быть омрачена реальностью, недостижимая вершина, идеал. Чувства же иного толка были для Олега куда более изведанными и давали взглянуть на Антона с другой стороны. Он мог бесконечно идеализировать людей, но отношения с ними у него не складывались именно потому, что это были люди — люди со своим плюсами и неизбежными минусами.   
Минусами, которых за Бамблом числилось... достаточно. Даже не считая тех, на которые Олег успешно закрывал глаза, оправдывая, мол, это рэперская тусовка, здесь все так себя ведут, просто ты не на своем месте. В туре Олег глаз от Антона не отводил, постепенно понимая — можно по другому и лоска с тебя это не сотрет. Можно не шутить на темы, от которых Терновому хотелось опустить глаза в пол, которые казались ему не предназначенными для чужих ушей, не поливать грязью бывших оппонентов и просто бывших... Все люди сплетничают, обижают и обижаются, показывая нутро лишь в редкие моменты. Но когда у тебя бесконечно завышенные требования к своему идеалу, осознание реальности бьет слишком больно.  
Особенно когда он творит вещи, никак не укладывающиеся в привычную систему ценностей.   
Тот вечер Олег снова проводил один в номере, пока большинство ребят веселилось в баре, и, слушая ругань из-за стены, не мог решить, что ему делать: нацепить наушники, постаравшись отвлечься, или пойти проверить — все ли в порядке? Он знал, что Антон скорее всего подцепил очередную девушку, как это часто бывало, но, судя по всему, что-то пошло не по привычному сценарию.   
— Олег? Те че здесь... — внутренние ощущения что правильно, а что нет, все-таки пересилили. Бамбл открыл не сразу, только после настырного стука в дверь. — Пересечемся попозже, ок? Я тут вроде как не один.  
— Я слышал, — сквозь зубы процедил Терновой, такие разборки на дух не переносивший. — И мне показалось, что... что она против, — он выразительно глянул за плечо Антону.  
— Чего? Ты вообще...  
— Иди отсюда, — не слишком-то ласково бросил Олег девушке, как раз показавшейся позади.  
— Ты не охуел часом? — Антон, кажется, не до конца понял, что происходит. Иначе точно бы вмазал Терновому. — Бля, чувак, иди сам телок цепляй, или хочешь...  
— Выйди! Нам поговорить нужно, — уже едва ли не рыкнул на девушку Олег, и этого хватило, чтобы, отпихнув его, та нетвердой походкой вышла из номера, напоследок бросив какое-то оскорбление, причем в адрес своего спасителя.   
— Бро, весь кайф обломал... — Антон примирительно поднял руки. — Чего разорался? Я бы поделился, по-дружески. Или нашли бы тебе девчонку.  
— Тебя не смущает, что он против была? — наверное, не стоило нарываться, читая нотации, но у Олега буквально кровь кипела. — Сам же можешь подцепить ту, которая захо...  
— Или тебя, например? — Антон довольно ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за реакцией Олега.  
— Что?  
— Что? Хочешь сказать не дал бы? Не поверю. Ты ж ебанутый на всю голову, — тот смерил его долгим взглядом, а потом добавил. — И вообще вали отсюда. Давай, вслед за ней! — и прекратил все сам, захлопнув дверь перед носом Тернового.  
Не то чтобы в этот самый момент все и закончилось. Впереди было несколько городов, часы дороги и саунд-чеков, но Олег перегорел. Он перестал цепляться за что-то хорошее, перестал оправдывать, пестуя свои обреченные чувства. И, что самое главное, уяснил, что нельзя человека идеализировать, создавая нерушимый и недостижимый образ, стремясь посвятить ему всего себя безвозвратно. У воздушного замка не оказалось фундамента для чего-то большего.

***

Краш — увлечение кем-то, кто кажется крайне привлекательным и особенным, чей образ становится самым дорогим и любимым, однако шанс завести какие-либо отношения крайне низок.


End file.
